owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories (S3). Fifth Theory - The real reason why Yu’s called “Demon Spawn”
Well, so far, the story has turned better with each chapter. We’ve discovered certain things such as Sika Madu being an angel or seraph for a long time, the same goes with Yu but there’s something that still lingers or gives that feeling of doubt, such thing is why Yu is called “Devil” or “Devil Spawn”. To begin with, no, Yu isn’t literally the Devil; he might have been possessed by Asuramaru in the past but their friendship has gotten stronger to the point Asuramaru no longer looks to possess Yu, instead, both are helping each other recover what they once lost. Even so, what does this have to do with the main title of the theory? To begin with, the concept of the “devil” is not literal. In fact, it comes into a deeper meaning. What do I mean? There are two heavy meanings for Yu’s bad nickname picked by Saito himself. The first meaning: “Devil Spawn” - It refers to the fact that Yu was guilty since he was born; his past self cursed humanity, which means that certain vampires were sired by him; therefore, it can be implied that in a way Saito neglects Yu’s existance for bringing a curse to certain people but; on the other side of the coin, it can refer a lot to the fact that his old self as an original seraph, wanted to destroy or kill humankind; Saito was a witness of that, and the ironic fact is that generally, seraphs, angels and so on are seeing as good things; even so, knowing the temper of one can change the point of view of many, thus including Saito, Sika Madu and everyone who was a witness of Yu’s seraph rage. Now, the fact that they added “spawn” it makes it clear that the Yu from the current timeline is a reincarnation of the first Yu that appeared a long time ago; the sole difference is the fact that the current Yu has a soul, has empathy, has an understanding of what’s good and what’s bad even if he’s a cute dummy…(I know,honestly, I wish Yu could stop being dumb but that makes him cute). Second meaning Devil - The fact that one of the members of the Hyakuya Sect mentioned about capturing the “Devil”, it’s not a concept that should be taken in a literal way, instead the latter. What do I mean? There’s a huge reason why Rigr didn’t want Yu close to Sika Madu, also, the fact that he’s going to take him to the lab again means that he wants to boost and control Yu again to be the counterpart of Sika Madu. Which means, if Sika Madu is an angel, there must be a Devil to counter this. Of course, this Devil is in fact an Angel while Sika Madu is the opposite. Even so, Rigr might be up to no good; it’s true that he’s against what Sika Madu has been doing but,that doesn’t mean his agenda is clean or at least good enough to be on the side of the heroes; in fact, it could be to an extend that he might use Yu to wipe everything including the JIDA, the vampires, and at the very end, leaving Yu to his own… Well, that’s all, what do you think guys? Is there another reason why Yu is called demon spawn? Let me know! Category:Blog Posts